The Tale of Adrien and 'Rrny
by Madame Poppoff
Summary: Part of the Eternal Beauty Universe: Due to his daughter's begging, Harry starts reading the Adrien Girodelle series and finds himself enamoured of the author, Mr. Augustus Von Schwartz to the point of obsession HP/DM SLASH
1. Chapter 1

It was madness, Harry knew, the fact that every single one of his schoolmates, now forty year old parents had to line up in the middle of summer, holding their precious children's hands in order to keep them still while they were slowly roasted alive.

"Lily, sweetheart," he tried for the fifth time that day. "Are you really sure you want to spend your birthday standing in line the whole afternoon just to get a book?"

The little redhead turned to him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in obvious shock.

"Daddy!" she protested. "It's not just a book! It's DELIRIUM!! I'll finally be able to see the reunion of 'Drien and 'rrny!!"

Many teenage girls standing with them sighed and started to squeal in agreement. And Harry felt himself faint with embarrassement. Especially when his little goddaughter Rose tugged at his hand in outrage.

"Uncle Harry how can you be so thick!! This is the most important day EVER!" she shrieked.

Lilly nodded in agreement.

"To hell with my birthday, today I get my Delirium!" she swooned.

Harry cursed under his breath. He'd rather be cutting his daughter's pink and green birthday cake and hearing her delighted cries as she opened present after present. He had planed an enormous party and had everything ready when his little princess, his Lily stormed into his room brandishing the Daily Prophet with a hopeful look on her eyes.

The new Augustus Von Schwartz book was out that day and Lily just HAD to get it or she would probably DIE and there were rumors that Von Schwartz himself might be there and sign the book and she couldn't think of a more perfect occurrence and she just HAD TO KNOW whether 'rrny was going to finally be reunited with his love.

After half an hour in which Harry asked who the hell was this 'Rrny person thus making his daughter cry and lock herself in her room and drove him to his knees to beg for her forgiveness, Harry learnt that 'Rrny was in fact Henryson William Vandecourt, one of the main characters on Von Schwartz's novels.

And idly, he remembered Hermione bringing home one of those books the night before his daughter left for Hogwarts, so she wouldn't feel so homesick.

That had been three years ago.

Which lead him to stand in queue for almost four hours and counting to get the stupid third book of the saga, which, according to his daughter and Rose, consisted of SANCTUARIUM, DESCENT and now DELIRIOUM, all caps intentional.

And it wouldn't have been so bad if he would have had some moral support to stand the heat, the screams and squeals and the humiliation. But his designated safety net, his beloved twenty five year old godson, Teddy, was as much as a fan of Von Schwartz as his daughter and niece, and was currently discussing with them his theories for DELIRIUM while Rose and Lily gasped in awe and held their books close to their chests.

Harry took a deep breath, afraid to curse and make his daughter cry again.

Suddenly, a tall man with a black suit and top hat got onto the stage, a microphone in his hand and a black cane on the other.

The girls and some boys shrieked excitedly.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed. "That's 'Rrny!! IT'S 'RRNY!!!"

Rose started to jump up and down waving her hand at the man who was, quite obviously an actor.

Teddy rolled his eyes and Harry had the vague hope that he had recovered his brain capacity.

"Girls, please," he muttered. Harry's eyes lit up. "We all know 'Rrny's cane is white, not black. That one is a fake."

And, internally, Harry started to cry.

"Beloved gentlemen," the 'Rrny not 'Rnny said. "And beautiful ladies of the abyss! Mr. Von Schwartz wants to welcome you all to this little event and has sent me to ask about your welfare."

Many fangirls fainted, just thinking that the father of all their fantasies was worried about them, others rushed to assure the actor that they were quite well and could out wait their companions by months if necessary.

Harry, on the other hand, decided it would be impossible for him to be heard over the crowd's screams and complained, quite loudly, that today was his daughter's birthday and that she should be home with her family instead of standing under the sun with a bunch of strangers for a book.

Just as his luck would have it, he opened his mouth the moment the crowd had fallen into silence.

And suddenly he was the recipient of almost three hundred of pairs of eyes glaring at his back hatefully.

'Rrny stared at him, his eyes wide, and in seconds he was talking hurriedly into his cellphone, his eyes locked onto Harry's own and his family.

"Oh, kind sir, please do not resent us damned," he said finally, snapping his phone shut and jumping from the improvised stage to stalk towards them. "We meant no harm to your beloved daughter."

And without further prompt, the man took Lily's and Rose's hands in his own and kissed them gentlemanly. Both girls blushed furiously and Teddy coughed behind his hand only to get the same treatment from the flirtatious actor.

"Who's the lucky girl, then?" 'Rrny asked, winking at Harry.

Lily's blush turned an even deeper shade of red as she raised her hand shyly. The man laughed, embracing her happily.

"Well, my little love!" he beamed. "I think I have a surprise for you and your family!" and without further ado he took the redhead into his arms and started skipping towards the store, only turning around lightly to prompt Harry and the others into following him.

Inside the store was cool and airy and Harry was grateful, especially when he felt the sweat of his back freezing into his shirt.

A long red carpet led directly towards a gothic throne-like chair where a man in a dark druid robe sat royally.

"My sweet aide tells me it's your birthday, little love," the man said with a deep voice. Lily was sitting in a red chair before him, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed as red as her hair. "And instead of spending time with your loved ones you came here to see me? I must admit I feel honored, precious. You would share such a special day with me."

Rose was about to swoon in delight and envy, Harry knew, unfortunately, so was Teddy.

"Mr. Van Schwartz, sir," Lily said eagerly, almost like a house-elf. "Your books have been my little sanctuary, everytime I felt lonely and homesick at school I knew I could count on Adrien and Henry and now, to be able to meet you, sir!"

The man smiled, his pink mouth the only thing visible from under his dark hood.

"I'm glad I could fill out your lonely nights, little love, it is a invaluable gift that you have given me today," he said, gesturing lightly with his right hand. "And I hope you can accept a birthday present from me, as well."

'Rrny the actor was joined by another actor, this one with light blond hair and playful pale eyes.

Behind Harry, Rose and Teddy started hyperventilating and whispering to eachother that the blond must, obviously, be playing 'Drien, with his white suit and gloves.

Both actors stood before Lily, their hands latching into the other's sensuously as they knelt before the redhead and kissed her each in one cheek.

Rose fainted, Teddy squealed like a girl and Lily's face was redder than her hair, eyes wide and mouth open, stuttering.

Harry brought his hand to his forehead in frustration. How could two actors and three books reduce his Ravenclaw daughter to that catatonic state?

Von Schwartz laughed lightly, handing Lily a book. The poor girl stuttered some more, staring at the cover.

"D-De… deli… my d-de--- deli…" she tried.

"Delirium," Von Schwartz finished for her with an indulgent smile. "And two more for your family, I hope you don't mind."

Harry sighed as Teddy and Rose shook their heads furiously.

"And Mr. Father, I thank your patience from the bottom of my heart," the man said, a gentle smile curling his mouth.

Harry flushed, then shook his head.

"Sure, no problem," he muttered, wondering why the 'Rrny and 'Drien actors were still holding hands so tightly.

"Then I suggest you leave before the crowd finds you," the mysterious man said lightly. "Please follow 'Drien through the back door, he'll lead you to safety."

Harry nodded, taking his daughter's hand in his own.

"Thank you Mr. Von Schwartz," he said. "I think you melted my daughter's brain, but I've never seen her so happy."

"I'm glad, Mr. Father," the man said.

The blond actor led them to a row of corridors that snaked their way into the crowded streets of London conveniently out of sight.

"There you go, Mr. Potter!" chirped 'Drien.

Harry blinked.

"You know who I am?" he asked. "You are a wizard?"

"Obviously," the man replied. "Though 'Rrny and Mr. Von Schwartz are not, so I hope you can keep it a secret? I would really hate to lose my job."

Then Lily's special treatment had really being out of the goodness of the man's heart. Harry smiled lightly.

"No problem, my lips are sealed," he said lightly. "So, guys, let's go home so Lily and Rose can lock themselves somewhere to read?

Teddy frowned.

"You really think Auntie Gin won't mind, Uncle?" he asked.

Harry sighed.

"I'll deal with her."

Lily and Rose squealed in delight and hung to Harry's waist happily.

Harry took hold of Lily as Teddy took Rose and the four of them Apparated home. He already could imagine the fight with his ex-wife when she found out he had taken Lily to London without telling her and that her daughter wanted to read instead of celebrating with the rest of her family.

Still, Augustus Von Schwartz and his books had captured his attention and, he decided, he should borrow them from his daughter.

Just to make sure what kind of garbage had captured her so completely.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_My name, my dear interloper, is Adrien Martin Girodelle. But you, beautiful creature, can call me 'Drien. Many people I have loved through the centuries have called me that way, and I wish to share the connection with you. As I will share many other secrets. _

_For starters, I would have to say, I am an immortal, as you human mortals would like to call me. A vampire, maybe, for I feast on human blood, or maybe an incubus, as I delight in their warm embrace, maybe I am both, maybe I am none. I guess I can leave that for you to judge. _

_I was born in the year of our lord of 1439, when the continent was ripe and humanity was so tenderly lost. Many people at the time still walked with their heads lowered, in fear of the all mighty creator that could come and judge them. _

_I was, unfortunately, not one of them. _

_All my life I had been raised as the Dauphin's playmate, having being adopted by the Countess from the neglecting family of farmers that wanted to throw me into the river. For your own protection and mine, I shall not refer to their names, and I hope you will be able to forgive my presumption. _

_As the years progressed and my love for my friend the Dauphin grew until it was hard for me to look at his handsome face without blushing, I realized I was quite different from the other boys my age. _

_We would go to mass every morning and his hand would snuggle itself in my thigh, his warmth seeping into my clothes and scorching my skin. _

_So happy we were. So very in love. _

_But then the Countess came home that night, tears streaming down her cheeks and her slender hands curled into claws. _

_"That bastard of a King!" she shrieked, smashing mirror after mirror without mercy. "To have dropped me aside for that whore! Who does that old bag of bones thinks he is to call me old!! I will have him pay!!" _

_It was not a secret in our house that the Countess was the King's mistress, and apparently, now she had been replaced by another noble, a much younger woman. _

_I didn't know it at the time, but this simple dismissal was the event that marked my downfall into the world of the eternal. _

Harry read, an eyebrow raised in disbelief as he laid in his daughter's bed, her head tucked gently in his stomach as she read her own book.

"So, this Adrien guy was a French nobleman?" he asked. Lily turned to him, eyes wide.

"Not really," she said. "I mean, he is, but he is not and… agh! Daddy! I can't tell you about it without spoiling the surprise!"

Harry sighed, and continued to read. He had promised his daughter he would read the whole book at least, as he wanted to see what was so special about them.

According to the novel, The Countess was so envious of the King's new mistress that she called warlocks and magicians from all over the continent and beyond to regain her former beauty. Many promised she would end up as the most beautiful woman in court, but the process would be slow and painful, for the ingredients of the potions and ointments would burn her skin off before re growing it all with new shine and paleness.

It was then that The Countess muttered the damning words for the first time, or so Adrien narrated: _"Try them on the boy first."_

And the vicious cycle began.

Each potion, ointment and magical cure was tested on Adrien first, and if it had a satisfactory effect, The Countess would use it.

The result? Two beautiful creatures with pale skin and shinning eyes were created, but only one was happy with the change.

Adrien sobbed every night, enveloped on the Dauphin's arms, whimpering as his burnt skin grew back on his legs or chest and all his body hair fell from his body.

_The Countess was turning me into an ethereal beauty, when I only wanted to be a man_, Adrian wrote. Describing in morbid detail as each and every ebony lock had fallen from his head to be replaced by golden hair that was as awe-inspiring as painful was the process.

Harry winced then, wondering how his little princess liked such monstrosity.

_The year that my fingernails were replaced by iridescent porcelain was the day The Countess hit bottom in her depravity. As one of her friends had complimented her on her beauty, another, more envious noblewoman reminded them all that while beauty was important, it could only last so far, as all of us were to grow old and die one day. _

_That very same night was the night 'Rrny came to our house. _

_Even to this date I can't be quite sure why I keep calling him 'Rrny, after all he has done to me, all we have been through, but the sole image of his fanged smile brings heat to my putrid blood in ways I am still ashamed to admit. _

Harry sat up on his daughter's bed, raising an eyebrow.

This Henry character appeared to be a demon from what they called "The Abyss", a place where all angels were sent after the big heavenly war.

Henry, for that was the demon's name, had once been a soldier for the heavenly army, but had easily been corrupted by another demon and had fallen with all the others.

_He never told me his real name, _Adrian narrated._ He always said that calling out his divine name would cause my death and he couldn't stand the thought. _

Henry had then promised The Countess eternal beauty and grace, so no man would be able to resist her charms. She had eagerly agreed, but, as always, she wanted the change tested on the boy first.

_"And what will you pay in return, dearest Countess?" asked 'Rrny, his forest green eyes eyeing me lustfully. _

_The Countess had noticed the attention, and her ruby-red smile widened. _

_"You can take the boy, if you like, as soon as The Dauphin has no further use for him, of course," she replied, her voice musical and light. _

_'Rrny smiled, his razor sharp teeth glinting under the candle light. _

_"I believe, Countess," he whispered, wrapping his strong tan arms around my waits. "That we have a deal."_

_That night was the first Rrny slept in my bed, The Countess supervising my change into one of the eternals with morbid curiosity. As she was satisfied she stated that her own change should happen at dawn, just in time for the King's birthday ball. _

_But, as the almighty creator is wise, her greedy wish would never be fulfilled. _

Albus peered into the room to find both his father and little sister sitting in bed, their eyes glued to their books.

With a tired sigh he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dad, James and I are hungry," he muttered, his eyes determined. Lily nodded her head, her eyes devouring her book.

Harry nodded.

"That's nice son," he replied, passing a page.

_That very morning our door was destroyed by the guards who, driven by The Countess suspicious activities, had gone to arrest us._

_The Countess raved and screamed, she needed Henry to finish the deal. She wanted her eternal beauty. _

_'Rrny, on the other hand, just smirked at her. _

_ "I gave my gift and got my payment," he said lightly, his tongue running over his sharp fangs. "I believe I have nothing else to do here."_

_The Countess shrieked, pointing with her bony finger at me. _

_"THE BOY! HE'S A DEVIL! A SINNER!" she said, her eyes frantic. "THIS IS ALL HIS DOING! I SWEAR!"_

_The guards, usually dimwitted, stared at eachother and then at me. I must have been nothing of what they were expecting, considering I was still as small as intimidating as a child. Still, the Captain took my by the shoulders and decided he might as well take me before the King. There might be a chance, he said, that I was an accomplice. _

Albus stood by the door, now seconded by James. Both staring at their father.

"Dad, I'm gay," said James, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm glad, son," Harry muttered.

"So am I dad," continued Albus, clearly amused.

"Oh, good, good," Harry replied, passing pages furiously. Adrien had been dragged to court and awaited his punishment, for what? He wasn't sure. And Harry definitely HAD to know.

_Old noblewomen passed me by, their disfigured faces covered by their ornate silk fans as they whispered to eachother. _

_I tried not to hear them, to ignore their words and the way they almost spit at me. I was chained and cold and I wanted to cry so much. _

_Then one of the King's sisters stopped to stare at me for a second before turning to her friend. The shameless woman, everyone hated and avoided her. _

_"Imagine my poor brother's suffering, Kattarina," whispered the old bat. "His own son, conspiring under his nose." _

_That, of course, caught my attention. Had something happened to the Dauphin? Where was he?_

_Kattarina, the old woman's maid nodded, her nose wrinkling in obvious distaste. _

_"Thanks god our merciful King has acted," she said with mock sadness. "To have a son hidden from him by that wicked Countess. And that the child would share bed with his own brother? Thanks God Allmighty our Dauphin is marrying a god aviding bride."_

_The news hit me like a block of ice. _

_That couldn't be true, it just couldn't! _

_My Dauphin, My love… and I… that couldn't be true!_

_Then of course, I remembered the Countess' drunken rambles. Of how I used to look at her with the eyes of her love during my childhood, and how I didn't deserve her mercy since my father never wanted me. _

_Was I really. _

_The cold Countess, the one that damned me… was she really… my mother? _

"Dad, James and I are fucking," Albus tried then, his lips curling into a wide grin.

"That's bad, kids, don't do it," Harry mumbled, his eyes full of tears.

As soon as the King had discovered that Adrien was his son with the Countess and that said son had been sharing his bed with the Dauphin, his own brother, all hell broke loose. Harry couldn't put the book down as a trial was held for the boy.

He tried to plead he didn't know himself, that the Countess had experimented on him before she did anything on herself. He told them he had been forced. Nothing worked. The Dauphin faced Adrien with poison and accusations. Called him a Demon, a Monster, and swore in God's name he would get his revenge.

The King stared at him through it all with eyes full of pity, well aware that most of his little boy's pleas were true.

_"As you cannot die, my son,"_ the King said suddenly. "_I shall not torture nor murder you." _

Adrien's eyes were full of tears as dark as night, staining his milky skin with twin lines of black.

_"However he must be punished, father, the disgusting Demon!" roared the Dauphin. _

_The King nodded. _

_"From this moment on you will be kept under heavy lock in the highest tower of our prison," he dictated, his eyes lowering. "Where you shall remain until God All Merciful has pity of your damned soul."_

_As the guards dragged me I cried no tears, there was nothing left for me to hold onto. Nothing for me to worry about. _

_Among the crowd, 'Rrny waved at me and whispered seductively that I could always disappear with him. He could take care of me, his eyes seemed to say. _

_I shook my head and let myself be locked. _

_I would endure my punishment as stoically as I had endured everything else. _

Harry felt himself cry as he passed the last pages of the book, where Adrien described in detail his imprisonment, and how he could see the Kings and Queens come and go from his window. And suddenly, out of nowhere, men and women dressed as commoners tore down a wall of his cell, staring at him in shock and awe.

_"Look at this!" a woman cried in outrage. "To hold a child so young prisoner! The King must pay!" _

_The crowd roared their agreement while the woman took me into her arms and caressed my cherubic cheek. _

_"Don't worry, little one," she whispered. "No monster is ever going to hurt you now. We are a free Republic and nothing will ever make you cry. The monsters are gone."_

_But I only had eyes for the tendons of her neck and the way I could hear her blood pulsing inside frantically, calling me with its siren's song. _

_Part of me laughed from joy, another from relief. _

_A darker part of me, the part that was 'Rrny's child, chuckled at their naivete, because they didn't realize that the monster was right there with them, forever. _

And that was it, that was the first book of Von Schwartz's series. Harry idly realized James and Albus were staring at him expectantly, but he had other priorities in mind.

"Lily, princess," he said softly, placing a fatherly hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Where's the second book?"

Albus started laughing while James snorted in disbelief and muttered something about ordering a pizza. But none of that was important when Harry just had to KNOW what on earth had happened to poor Adrien now that he had been freed.

Lily turned to her father, her eyes wide and light.

"Sorry, Daddy," she said. "Mary Ann borrowed it before the end of the year. I'll get it as soon as I go back to school and I'll owl it to you, ok?"

Harry shook his head.

His children were going back to school in two weeks!

And he needed to know NOW!

"That's ok, princess," he said, standing up. "I'll go get a copy myself."

Albus continued to laugh as his father passed him by with a pat to the head. James yelled at him that he'd better bring them diner since he was going out, to which Harry promised he would.

Lily blinked at her brother.

"What time is it?" she asked curiously.

Albus turned to James.

"Ten Galleons that dad comes back late, after reading the damned book and without diner," he said amusedly. James rolled his eyes and went to the phone.

"We all know he's going to do that," he snapped. " 'Can't believe he fell for that stupid book."

"I wonder what he'll say when he realizes he's reading a homoerotic novel," Albus commented.

"You won't snap pictures, will you?" James asked.

Albus shook his head and followed his brother, listing all the toppings he wanted on his own pizza.

Lily tilted her head to the side before shrugging. Her brothers were so mean to her Daddy. With another shrug she laid back on her bed and continued to read. She just knew that the shadow stalking 'Drien had to be 'Rrny.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The following weeks found Harry in an almost frantic state. He had managed to get his hands onto the second Von Schwartz's book, but this tome was thicker, taller. It took him at least three days to read from cover to cover.

And read he did, twice in one sitting, then a third time, just to get the small details his knew idol carefully wove into the plot of the book. The gentle Bulgarian breeze in the woods, the shining stars into the darkness. It was easy to see for any interested reader that 'Rrny was still around 'Drien, even when the young immortal could not see him. Henry felt moved by the intrinces devotion the sire had for his child, the way 'Drien always found food and shelter, despite his youthful face and balant ignorance of the outside world.

Harry frowned when 'Drien found shelter with Madame L'Motte, the young, vivacious widow and her daughter Yazmine, because he could tell of the affection the young woman felt for the immortal. He didn't really understand why, but the sole thought of her touching the blond beauty made his skin crawl. He wasn't really sure why, though. She was a sweet girl, her eyes sparkled and her hands soothed 'Drien's wounds, yet, she wasn't 'Rny, and 'Rrny was there.

Harry knew it.

Then, others came, each with a different story, each with something to teach their new dark brother.

There was Psyche, the Greek, the one that had lived to see empires fall under the duress of time. She taught 'Drien the tenderness of the motherly affection she felt for him. Held him as the child wept for the mother he couldn't really hate.

There was Tian Bao, the one that escaped from his maddened creator, he was a melancholic man trapped in a continent so different from his own. He taught 'Drien how to be protective, how to believe in family and love beyond the passion of a lover.

Tian was Adrien's brother, his equal, his protector and protected. Harry approved of the man as he approved of Psyche.

Baldur y Bethreen were the twins, the ones that had escaped the maddened army of the devil but would never blend in the world because of their brute aspect and muscled frames beyond any human capability. Adriend loved them dearly, and wept bitterly into Tian's arms when Bethreen abandoned them to go back to hell.

Finally, the shamed Connor, the one that had, as the Countess once done, traded everything for the eternal beauty he so craved. Only to realize that his maker had turned him into a monster everyone could love but himself. In distress he had plucked his eyes out, if only to avoid his reflection.

And that was how the little band of misfits entered the world of the abyss dwellers, despite the most powerful protests and the poachers out to get their precious energy.

_We settled in a secluded cottage by Madame L'Motte's townhouse. Alway making sure to travel in packs and hunt around those who actually deserved their fates. There were rules we obeyed carefully and days of fasting to remind us of our own guilt. Psyche was very self-conscious of her responsibility as our elder and mother, and would always watch over us carefully. Sometimes she would scold us, sometimes she would even punish us, but we were quite clear she was as ashamed of our wrong-doings as we were and therefore, it was her duty. _

_How we loved our tenderly stern Psyche. _

_How I miss her even to this day. _

_It was a morning on our seventh year that it happened. I rose with the sun as I normally did and headed towards Madame's house to help with the heavy chores that lined her farm. She was alone, and sweet Yazmine couldn't possibly handle all the work alone. _

_Her smile was like a thousand suns, so warm and bright, so very beautiful. It warmed my core each time she reached with her small, tender hands towards my arm to guide me, and her laughter rings in my ears still. My beautiful Yazmine, my Madonna of sin. _

Harry always skipped those pages, now, as 'Drien and the young mortal Yazmine melted together in the most passionate dance of all. How he loved her, how she loved him back.

Harry could almost feel the physical pain 'Rrny must have gone through as he witnessed such act, for he was there, he knew. He would never abandon his beloved like that.

He wouldn't have done it, had he been in 'Rrny's place.

And yet, Harry thought he couldn't really blame 'Drien for his actions. Yazmine was loving and sweet and everything he thought he needed, he was but a child in a world of adults and her coy blue eyes and long blond hair most likely reminded the boy of his mother.

Yes, Adrien was just lost.

Poor thing.

He was sure Von Schwartz would take him back to his real love in the end, there was no way he wouldn't. It was obvious the author loved his characters as much as the readers did. Even if he held a strong preference for 'Rrny over 'Drien.

'Rrny bloomed under his skilled fingers, the martyr, the hero, the one that would make it all better.

While 'Drien fell over and over again. A self harming angel of death, trying to learn how to live and love without getting hurt in the process.

Because the poor little thing couldn't possibly know the outcome his little thirst with sweet Yazmine would bring. How she had begged him, after knowing of his curse, to join him in the world of the eternal. The promises of her unending love healing salve to the boy's damaged soul. The whispers of a forever full of happiness as bright as her smile.

"_Do not do it, Adrien," Psyche whispered that night, her eyes full of pity. "The human heart does not understand the extent of this curse of ours, you will destroy her." _

"_I wasn't destroyed when my sire made me," I answered, stubborn. Why couldn't she understand my loneliness? She had loved and lost for centuries and I wasn't about to do the same. She had taught me better. _

"_Your sire made you out of love, 'Drien, we all know that," she replied, eyes shooting skywards. Most likely thinking of Henry. "His curse runs deeper than most of ours, for he cannot turn those he does not love." _

"_Lies, over and over again, sweet mother," I snapped, eyes narrowed. There was no possible way that the monster that had damned me was capable of love. I knew that. "And even if your words are true, I do love Yazmine, and she loves me." _

"_Psyche does not doubt your love, child," Tian said from a corner, his black eyes fixed on the fire. "But can you be completely sure about hers? The world of the abyss dwellers is quite different from the human world, as you know. Feeble feelings of infatuation die quick within our ranks." _

_I shook my head, unable to believe their poisonous words. _

"_Lies! All of you lie!" I cried, rushing out of our house. They wouldn't understand, couldn't really grasp the depth of what my sweet songbird and I had. She was what I had always wanted and never had, we were forever. _

_It took me two moons to understand, of course, the warnings my beloved family had so insistently tried to plead to me with. _

_Yazmine, or rather, Roselinde, as she decided she should be called from now on, came quickly into the pleasures of the hunt, the feasting of fear we could almost smell on humans, and the powers that came with it. I tried to instill in her the same teachings Psyche had taught me, of respect and justice, but my words fell into deaf ears. She would sometimes theorize about our power, and the burden of the years we might travel the world. _

_  
Sometimes her eyes would glint maliciously blue and she would ask, sickeningly sweet, whether it was time the one who gave us our power. I would always answer honestly, wanting to bring my sweet flower back with my love. _

_She would grumble a little, her eyes set, and continue to stare outside the window. _

_Had my power corrupted my sweet Yazmine to the point of madness? Had I done this to her? _

_I question myself even to this day. _

Harry had wept like a child the first time he read this, sure he understood the pain poor 'Drien was going through, it had been similar with his Ginny, how she seemed so happy at first, so sweet and sincere, and yet, being Harry Potter's wife had suddenly changed her, burdened her maybe.

She didn't feel comfortable in their small house anymore, she didn't like their usual cheap take- out, she was not happy until the best of the best was handed down to her on a silver platter.

And Harry, always simple and down to earth, was horrified.

Enough had been enough by James' thirteenth birthday, when the words: Do you know who this is? Do you realize whose child you are not allowing into your disgusting, flea infested fair-game? This is Harry Potter's son, you idiot! And you better respect that! Had been heard one too many times. Harry had narrowed his eyes, grabbed his furious wife by the arm, apologized to the poor man who was still trying to explain to the redhead that James was still too short to go onto the ride, and had apparated the whole family home.

The divorce was quick, thankfully hushed by his friends, and so had been the settlement. The children had rushed to embrace their father, begging him to let them live with him.

He had no heart to deny them.

Each year, Ginny appeared back in their lives on birthdays and special occasions, but, despite Harry's hopes, her eyes never regained her gentle light, nor did her mouth stop twisting into that horrible frown.

The girl he had fallen in love with was gone.

Corrupted beyond recognition by the power and prestige he had never wanted.

Of course, then, 'Drien's tale of love and betrayal struck such a deep core in him.

I_t was that night that I understood why love was so different for the eternal. _

_As I entered Roselinde's and my home, the stench of old blood made me halt, something was definitely wrong with the air. _

_Roselinde's laughter, now a dark and sinister sound, rang through the rooms with cold accuracy, warning me. It had been years since I had heard her laugh. _

_I followed the sound, quite unsure of what I would find, only to cry out and fall to my knees. _

_There was my Rosalinde, her blond hair still falling in gentle waves around her naked shoulders, her eyes still blue and beautiful shining happily. _

_And there was my mother, the one that had loved me despite everything, my mentor and beloved, my Psyche. Her eyes staring blankly into my own, her mouth opened lightly in a muted gasp. Her neck open and her black blood spilling into my lover's naked body, bathing her with the stench of centuries and power. _

"_What have you done," I whimpered, hands straying to my face, trying to protect myself from the gruesome image that they made. _

_Rosalinde giggled girlishly, her hands gently caressing her own skin, drawing intricate designs into the pale canvas that was her body with my Psyche's blood. _

"_Oh, my Adrien, my beloved master, you must try this relish!" she squealed, standing. Ignoring the sickening crack of Psyche's dry body as it fell to the floor. "The things she has seen, the power her years have, you must definitely share this pleasure with me!" _

_I shook my head, horrified. _

_Was that the reason my love had taken my only family from me? _

_Power?_

_I felt sickened, and demonstrated so by emptying the content of my stomach on the floor, heaving, crying, unable to look up to the woman who I thought had given me all only to take away what I really needed. _

_I hated her. _

_Baldur's arms wrapped tightly around me, supporting me as only he could, when I felt my body fail me. Tian and Connor were by my side as well, eyes hard, focused on the monster I had created out of a ridiculous infatuation. I knew now why they all thought 'Rrny loved me. Maybe he really did, for the corruption this gift brought could only be harnessed by love. _

_And Rosalinde didn't have it. _

_I closed my eyes, tired and shamed, as my brothers decided to take the evil that was my love out of this plane of existence. _

_I heard their war cries and Rosalinde's maniacal laughter and the way she demanded I was returned to her. For she loved me as deeply as I loved her, and the meddlesome family I had crafted for myself would only get in the way. _

_Baldur tightened his arms around me, hiding me from her, and whispering in my ear that this was not my fault, that I couldn't possibly know this was going to happen. My sweet Baldur, always quick to forgive, quick to love. _

_I only opened my eyes when silence enveloped the little room. _

_Connor was panting, holding Rosalinde's severed head in his hands, his right eye missing as well as his ear. I winced, unable to look at her dead eyes. _

"_Tian Bao?" Baldur asked weakly. Connor shook his head. _

"_He will recover, but it will take time, thankfully his years protected him from her madness," he explained, the head burning in his hands an iridescent blue. I will never forget that color. _

_Our eyes fell on Tian's mangled body, his eyes closed and black hair matted with blood. I could tell he was alive, or as alive as we all are, but his breathing was so shallow, his blood struggling feebly to return inside his pale skin. _

"_I will care for him, for Psyche," I whispered, standing. _

_  
"We will go with you," Baldur said, eyes wide. _

_I shook my head, shouldering Tian's body and wincing when his blood hit my face, then I enchanted Psyche's body into floating behind me. I would not leave them there. _

"_You cannot remain alone," Connor said sadly. "Your heart was broken once more, without love, how will you cope with the stain of our sins?" _

_I smiled gently, kissing his lips and then Baldur's. _

"_It is not the love of others that I need right now," I whispered. "But my own for those who loved me. I will endure this torture that is loneliness as my punishment." _

_I didn't wait for their words of assurance, for I knew they would come. So deep was our love, so strong our bond. _

_I would live in solitude, caring for my brother, mourning the mother I learned to love, and preparing myself for the future, for eternity. There was no escape into the abyss for us damned. _

_And I knew that as surely as I knew that, one day, Rosalinde, the one who stole my Yazmine's sweet face, would be back. _

_And I had to be prepared for it. _

Harry put down the book, eyes watering with emotion. It was so beautiful, this tormented child Von Schwartz had created. It was so easy for the readers to fall in love with him.

With a sigh, and now completely sure he understood every little detail there was to know about both first and second book, he picked the third, Delirium, ready to dive head first into the world of the Abyss, when his children's voices alerted him.

"Lily, for the last time, leave him alone!" Albus yelled, furious. Harry peeked into the living room to stare in shock as his daughter clung tightly to a very shocked Scorpius Malfoy's leg while her older brothers tried to bodily remove her from him.

"No! I won't let go until he promises he will go! He's perfect!!" she cried, tightening her nails on the boy's leg.

Scorpius yelped, eyes wide.

"I don't know what you are talking about! Let go of me!!" he snapped, eyes narrowed. "First you kidnap me out in broad daylight and now you harass me! My father will hear of this!"

Harry blinked, entering the room.

"What is happening here?" he asked, crossing his eyes over his chest.

James let out a relieved sigh as his father entered the room, he could make their sister see reason.

"Dad, Lily came back home dragging Malfoy by his leg and yapping something about how perfect he was, we haven't been able to make her let go!"

Albus growled, his hair into his eyes.

"Lily, this is my last warning," he threatened. Harry sighed tiredly, not really sure he wanted to know what was happening.

"Lily, princess, what on earth is happening here and why did you kidnap Scorpius?" he asked gently, kneeling by his daughter's side. The girl looked up, her green eyes tearful.

"Daddy, you have to tell Scorpius he must go, he has to!" she sobbed, handing her father a mangled piece of newspaper.

Harry's eyes widened.

**ABYSS SAGA TO THE BIG SCREEN MIGHT REMAIN AN UNFINISHED PROJECT! **

The article announced.

**While most of the cast for the new film based on Mr. Augustus Von Schwartz's books is already done, the studio informed that the main character, Adrien has yet to be found. The Director, Alfredo Bavah, and his co-workers, stated that they will not film a picture with a movie star casted in the middle or with a big name to attract movie-goers, and that the film will not be made until they find the actor that really embodies the essence of the cursed protagonist and, with Mr. Von Schwartz's approval, the project has been halted until further notice. **

**This reporter and unashamed Abyss fan is begging all of our readers to think, to propose, to do whatever it takes until the missing Adrien is found. **

**Until then, we can only cross our fingers and hope.**

Harry stared, wide eyed.

They were making a movie from his favorite books?

How come he hadn't realized it yet?

Of course, he had been locked in his room reading.

"See, daddy?" Lily whimpered. "Scorpius is perfect! Just perfect! He is the right age, his hair is the same color, his eyes are clear, his skin pale..."

"Potter, you are creeping me out!" Scorpius protested. "How long have you been stalking me?!?"

"He must go to the audition!" Lily continued, ignoring the blond's protests. "Or at least give me a lock of his hair so someone can polyjuice as him!!"

"Definitely no!"

"Lily!" Albus and James snapped.

Harry stared a little, trying to find a way to solve the problem. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was indeed almost perfect for the role of Adrien, his skin was the same milky white, and his hair as platinum blond as the book described Adrien's, but his build, his hands.

He was an athlete, or so Albus and James had told him, and his body showed it. He would have to lose weight if he wanted to really become the man on the books.

Of course, such train of thoughts didn't really fix the problem at hand, namely the boy protesting and shaking his leg and his daughter firmly attached to him.

Then, Harry had an idea.

"Lily, dearest," he said soothingly. "I understand your fear, but kidnapping Scorpius is not the way, that doesn't make you any better than Rosalinde."

The girl raised her eyes, wide and fearful.

"It doesn't!" she protested, pouting. "I do this out of love! Mr. Von Schwartz was so kind, I need to help him make his dream come true!"

"Von Schwartz?" Scorpius asked, eyes wide. "Is this about those ridiculous books? You've got to be kidding me!"

"They are not ridiculous!!" Lily shrieked, then her eyes widened. "Wait, your eyes are blue..."

Scorpius sneered.

"Of course they are, genius, this are my mother's eyes."

"But I thought," she halted, color rising to her cheeks. "I saw your eyes on the shop, I know they were..."

"Silver?" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Lily nodded.

Harry was about to ask what the whole exchange was about when the doorbell rang. He got up, opened the door and gaped stupidly as silver eyes stared boredly into his own.

Adrien Martin Girodelle was staring back at him with a raised silver eyebrow and a displeased frown on his pink mouth.

His slender body was encased from head to toe in white silk and wool, his hair groomed to perfection fell around his face, framing his amazing silver eyes so beautifully, so gently. His presence was so powerful, so overwhelming, that even if he reached to Harry's shoulder at most and his youthful face was too endearing to be threatening, Harry felt small and helpless under that stare.

Now he could easily understand what drew 'Rrny to him, what made Rosalinde lose her mind.

The young immortal opened his mouth, Harry held his breath.

"Is my son, by any chance, being held hostage in your home, Potter?" he asked with such a sweet voice, that Harry had to do a double take when the spell of their meeting fell around him, and crashed at his feet.

Draco Malfoy sighed impatiently and opened the door further with a small, slender hand, peering into the house.

"Scorpius?" he asked. The boy turned, his eyes frightened.

"Father, this girl is crazy! Help!" he cried.

Draco rolled his eyes, waving his wand lightly and not even batting an eyelash when Lily was removed from Scorpius and unceremoniously dropped onto the floor.

The blond boy ran towards his father, towering over the smaller man.

Harry and Lily stared, transfixed.

Albus gaped at his father and sister.

James sighed.

"We are sorry, Mr. Malfoy," he said. "We will watch our nut job of a sister from now on, it's just... those stupid books."

"Indeed, you better watch the hellion you hold for a sibling, boy, I won't be so forgiving next time," Draco said, eyes hard. "Scorpius, let's go home."

The boy nodded, taking his father's hand in his own and walking away with him.

Harry stood by his door, mouth hanging open.

It was almost a miracle, how come he hadn't thought about it.

Adrien, the tortured soul, cursed with eternal youth and beauty, seeking solitude and forgiveness.

And Draco Malfoy, the pureblood who was, even today, punished for the fear and mistakes of his youth, also cursed with eternal youth and the beauty of his teens. Seeking the peace only his self-exile from society could bring.

It was so easy to see him now, the same as he had looked during their sixth year, towered over by his own sixteen year old son.

"Adrien," Harry whimpered, clenching his fists.

He had found him.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

If the world had know Harry Potter was such a great Slytherin schemer, they might fear the Head of the Auror Department a little more consciously. Another Dark Lord in the making, they would whisper ardently, just like Voldemort at his age.

The public remained unaware, however, or secure in their knowledge that the respected Auror Potter only schemed when things that caught his attention were important enough.

Things that, for the rest of the world were, usually, terribly stupid or inconscequential.

Things like making Augustus Von Schwartz's dream come to life.

The plan was very simple and had taken no small amount of is quite overly large list of contacts and an uninterrupted medical leave to set his cards in order. First he had spied on, not stalked, never stalked, Malfoy for almost a month, always under his invisibility cloak, making sure to make no noise whatsoever, just to make sure he knew as much as he could about the small blond.

By now he knew what side of his bed he liked to sleep in, who his closest friends were, the way he liked his tea, is favorite part of The Manor's gardens, the way his nose wrinkled ever-so-slightly when he wanted to contain his amusement. Damn it, Harry even knew the shades of silver, gray and blue his eyes shifted between and in which mood he was depending on the color.

Of course, most importantly, he knew the location of Malfoy's small, private and quite popular shop.

One that catered to the most influential and discreet customers of the world and that offered excellence under the threat of a wizarding oath.

The Dragon's Lair was the best per-order potion parlor in the world and only the few selected to purchase its products were allowed inside the wards on the doors.

Which was mostly the reason why Harry had almost camped outside the door and peered inside periodically from the only small window, making sure to keep Malfoy in his line of sight and unaware he was being studied.

With every passing day, Harry was more and more convinced Malfoy had to be the one to play Adrien on the film. The resemblance between the Abyss character and the pureblood wizard went far beyond physical, he could tell now. Like Adrien, Malfoy was terribly protective of his secrets and would not hesitate to lie, cheat or steal to prevent any unpleasant situation. He was also fiercely watchful over his only son, Scorpius, and always made sure the boy was well. Like Adrien, Malfoy loved his small family, and it showed everytime his eyes lit up when he got a letter from Hogwarts or a call on the floo from school.

Malfoy also seemed to hold a very aloof posture the whole time, always his head held high, his eyes cold, but could easily get flustered when a customer showed more attention on him than on is products. He could easily picture sweet Adrien's blush on those pale cheeks when a woman shook his head or another man eyed his body far too long.

Yes, Draconis Malfoy was the man for the job of Adrien Girodelle, whether he liked it or not.

Which brought him to the situation at hand. Him stationed comfortably on a small café next to Malfoy's shop, eagerly staring at the window and waiting for the blond to pass by and into the store. He just needed the last details of his little plan to work in order to pounce – metaphorically, of course – on the unsuspecting other man and making his wish come true.

His fantasies, however, were interrupted when two small thoughts called to his attention. One, was that Malfoy was almost five minutes late, something he never did.

Two, someone was standing behind him, arms crossed and untamed magic swirling angrily.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry turned and almost squealed when his eyes met disbelieving silver ones. Silver was a bad color for Draco's eyes, his recent investigation told him, stormy silver meant the other man was seriously pissed.

"Why, on the name of all that's holy, am I not surprised it is you who has been stalking me, Potter?" he asked, running a tired hand over his forehead.

Harry frowned.

"I was not stalking you," he defended himself. "I'm studying you!" He realized a little too late that his defense was no better than the accusation.

Malfoy sat by his side, frowning elegantly.

"Am I under any suspicion of illegal brewing, Potter?" he asked evenly, eyes storming.

Harry shook his head.

"Is there any help I can give the Aurors with a case? Something work related?" he asked once more.

And again, Harry shook his head.

"Then, Potter," the blond said resolutely. "I will ask you to stop your annoying and furthermore upsetting behavior before I request a restricting order against you. Stalking me when we were in school only made me doubt your sexuality. Now that you are a grown man and I'm not, it makes me question your sanity."

Harry flushed embarrassedly, he had not thought about their little cat and mouse game in years, specially now that he was a father, that Malfoy was one as well.

"It's nothing like that, Malfoy!" he protested hotly. "I just need your help and it is a big one!"

"I hardly doubt it if the rumors your ex-wife told the papers are accurate," the blond responded, his eyebrow raising in amusement. Harry's blush deepened.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT MY COCK!" he roared, attracting the attention of all the other patrons in the small café and managing to get a small chuckle from the blond by his side.

Malfoy grinned.

"Good to know you are still easily reeled," he said, crossing is arms. "Talk, you've got five minutes to convince me or I'm walking out of here now."

The auror nodded, eyes setting determinately in Malfoy's.

"I need you to go with me to the Muggle World," he said seriously. "It is a matter of great importance! Many people would depend on your performance."

"Are you sure this is not about sex, Potter?" Draco asked again, eyebrows raised.

"Stop! Stop thinking about sex! What's wrong with you?" Harry yelped. Shaking his head furiously. The blond laughed.

"I may be forty, but my body is full of the hormones of a seventeen year old. Well, that and the fact you make everything sound so dirty," he explained, hiding his mirth behind his hand. "So, an important matter that I can do that has many people depending on me. How many, really?"

"Millions!" Harry answered, trying to ignore Malfoy's comment about his teenage hormones or the thrill of excitement that such comment sent down his spine. "Almost the whole world both muggle and wizarding!"

"And you are absolutely sure no one else can do this?" he asked once more, interested.

"No one at all, many have tried but no one is as perfect as you are for this," Harry admitted, remembering the millions of clippings he had gotten from the newspapers about the applicants currently in line to audition for the part, none where as young, nor as beautiful as the Malfoy patriarch.

"I'm flattered, really," Malfoy sighed sarcastically. "What do I get in return?"

"Money, more money than you could dream of," Harry answered eagerly. "More than the whole Malfoy patrimony, and of course the acceptance and adoration of the whole population."

"Temping," the blond said, strocking his chin pensively. Harry felt hope swell inside of him. Of course the money would be an incentive, with the reparation fees the Ministry had charged the Malfoys after their release and the fine he had been forced to pay after the rejuvenation incident he was sure Draco would be happy to be back to his former millionare status. And prestige, exactly, would be an added bonus, it would mean Malfoy didn't have to wear a cape when he moved through Diagon Alley, wouldn't have to ward the door to his small shop against uninvited guests nor constantly monitor his child in order to protect him from misguided scorn.

Harry's eyes lit up, he had Malfoy right where he wanted him.

"Yes, Potter, you offer a tempting deal," Malfoy said, shaking his head. "I must however refuse your offer."

"What? Why?" Harry protested.

"Well, while the thought of refilling the vaults of the Manor with gold is tempting, I must confess I am almost finished with that chore already, as you might have known already, my store is prosperous and my clients influential. Money is not an issue for me anymore."

"But, you work everyday!"

The blond nodded.

"Of course I do," he said. "Did it occur to you that maybe I enjoy what I do, Potter? That I actually love my job and I don't want to give it up even if I don't need to do it for a living?"

Damn it, Malfoy had a point, his plan was crumbling before his eyes.

"The prestige would do you good," he tried lamely.

"Oh, yes, prestige, another tempting offer, however it is also something I don't seem to be in need of. Not with the accident," Draco explained. "I am a hard-working, honest wizard who happens to have a regrettably dark past. I am going to build my reputation from scratch at my own pace and not because of some shady deal I have with you that will most likely end bad for me."

"What makes you think it would be bad for you?" Harry asked in disbelief. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"If it didn't you would have already told me what it was about instead of trying to bribe me with the benefits, don't you think?" he asked calmly, staring at his pocket watch. "It's been a pleasure chatting with you, Potter, however, your five minutes are up and I have potions to brew and you have someone else to try to get to do your deed for you."

"Malfoy, wait!" Harry yelled, standing up. "It's the Von Schwartz's movies! I want you to audition for the main character!"

The blond's frown deepened, his hands clenching as he stood as well.

"All of this," he hissed. "This stalking, the sleepless nights and your ass frozen by my door for almost four weeks for a film about vampires YOU want me to star in? For the most air-headed, homosexually loaded, cheaply written piece of crap in the whole wizarding and muggle worlds?"

Harry nodded lamely.

"They won't film unless they find someone that actually embodies Adrien, and you do!"

The blond huffed and Harry squashed the thought that Adrien most likely did that when he was upset.

It wouldn't do to lose track of his mind right now.

"Good day, Potter," Draco snapped, turning around and walking away. Harry flushed, hands clenched and eyes downcast, not really liking what he was about to say, but he was set and determined, and even if it was his last resource, he was desperate.

"I'll call off your life-debt to me if you do this!" he called. "Both of them!"

Malfoy stopped at the door, his shoulders tense. Slowly, he turned, eyes wide and confused.

"You really want this," he muttered.

Harry nodded.

"And you will stop at nothing to get it, won't you?"

Again, Harry nodded.

"Why?"

Harry flushed a deeper shade of red, his hands nervously playing with his napkin.

"It's silly," he mumbled. Malfoy walked back to him and sat regally on his chair.

"I'm all ears."

Harry's lips trembled, unsure. Then his determination shone through and he found himself raising his eyes to Malfoy's face.

"It's the first time in a long while since I've felt this way," he said softly. "Since Ginny left I've been alone, no matter what the press says, and while I tried to stay strong for the children I felt, well, lonely, I guess. Von Schwartz's books are special to me, I learnt to love the characters and to feel for them. They remind me of myself in a way, and not really me at the same time. I feel less alone when I read about them, when I share their experiences. I want to thank Mr. Von Schwartz for that by making his dream come to life on screen."

Harry blinked, amazed by the words that had just left his mouth. Maybe he needed to let them out to realize they were true.

Aparently, Malfoy was impressed as well, or so he thought as he noticed the wide eyes, lightly parted lips and shameful flush on the man's cheeks.

"I should tell you how stupid that sounds," he muttered, avoiding Harry's gaze. "But I guess I understand loneliness as well, and you really feel deeply about those books."

"I do," Harry admitted.

"And you really would forsake not one, but two life-debts if I just went and auditioned for that film?"

A nod.

"If I make the part, do I have to play it?"

Another nod.

Malfoy sighed, eyes set on his folded hands.

"I guess it can't be helped, if I can get rid of all the leverage you might have on me, I will sleep better at night."

Harry looked up, eyes wide and a happy smile on his face as he lunged for Draco and wrapped is arms tightly around him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Malfoy!" he beamed. "I promise you won't regret it! You'll be the best Adrien in the world and everything will be perfect!"

Malfoy squeaked, hands trying to push the other man away.

"Don't make me regret it already, Potter!" he bellowed. "Let go of me!"

Harry didn't listen, he was so happy he could practically cry. He could almost envision everyone's faces when Draco Malfoy took the stage.

He couldn't wait to take the blond to the studio.

To be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment they entered the studio, Harry knew he had done the right thing. Almost twenty other young men were lined up against a blank wall, posing eagerly as a chocolate haired man walked among them, inspecting them like cattle.

There were all types of blonds in the group. Sandy blonds, strawberry blonds, bleached blonds and wasn't that the hysterical boy who posted a video of himself on magictube? The "leave Stubby Boardman alone" kid?

Eager parents waved at their children hopefully, while goth would-be boyfriends stared at the studio in awe. It was a maddening spectacle, in Harry's humble opinion. The carnage that had being born over the search for Adrien Girodelle.

Specially since he could tell none of the blond boys trying out for the part was good enough to compete with Malfoy's grace, the nobility in his posture, or the way his aged eyes were staring around himself as if he was in a new, undiscovered world.

Most likely this was the first time the blond had taken the subway, much less walked the streets of muggle london.

"New comers?" asked a bored-looking Asian woman with thick glasses as she handed Harry a clipboard. "You must be the father, fill this up while the boy stands with the others."

Without really looking at them or hearing Harry's protests that he wasn't in fact Draco's father, she took the blond by the arms and pretended to drag him towards the group of teenagers staring at him enviously. Harry wanted to slap himself silly as he caught Malfoy's annoyance reflected easily in his eyes. If he was not careful the other man would snap at them, curse them if they were lucky and storm out of the studio in a huff.

The project would be lost.

"W-wait! Take your hands off-" he tried to say, however Malfoy had already placed his thin hands over the woman's, his eyes glacial.

"Do not touch me, please," he said coldly.

The woman blinked her wide eyes behind her glasses in surprise. Not only had Malfoy remained as he stood, completely unmoved by her manhandling, but his eyes had proceeded, quite simply, to pierce the annoying woman with graceful scorn, effectively making her feel like a worm beneath his shoes.

Harry knew that stare quite well, as he had been recipient of it for the last thirty years? It was the same one that made you want to squirm away, apologize and maybe hide your face in a hole never to be seen again.

Many of the blond boys and the chocolate haired man turned to them in surprise, their eyes wide and mouths shockingly hanging open. The woman was, aparently, someone terribly important and the Malfoy patriach had terribly offended her.

"Listen, boy," she said threateningly.

"No, you listen, young woman," Draco interrupted. "I came here because it was asked of me. I do not come because I'm a big fan, nor because I understand the passion of the abyss as those other brats most likely said in a clear demonstration of teenaged ignorance. I will audition, as it was my promise, and I will take my leave. So, shall we hurry the proceedings? I do have other things to do than waste my time with burocratic nonesense."

Now every single eye in the room was focussed on Malfoy, a deafening silence fell over the room. Harry slapped his forehead for real then, mentally compossing a fan letter to Mr. Von Schwartz for having spoiled the only chance he would have had to having his dream come to life.

He had completely underestimated Malfoy's ability to be the most obnoxious creature on Earth.

"What's your name, young man?" asked the chocolate haired man, approaching them with a frown on his handsome face.

Malfoy stared at him, his hands still on the Asian woman's.

"It is only polite to introduce yourself when you want to know someone else's name, don't you think?" he said mockingly. Patronizing the man.

The chocolate haired man chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"My name's Alfredo Bahva," he introduced himself. "The director."

Draco nodded.

"My name is Draconis Malfoy," he said, as if the name of one of the most awarded directors in the world (Harry had researched) meant absolutely nothing to him. Most likely it didn't.

"Well, Draconis, can you read this for me? As you said, I am a busy man as well and it would be better to rush the proceedings?" Alfredo said, handing Draco a scrip marked in yellow highlights.

The blond nodded, rolling his eyes for a moment before concentrating on the text. Then he turned to Harry, his eyes narrowed.

"Is this for real?" he asked, annoyance clear on his voice. The Asian woman bristled, Alfredo grinned.

Harry nodded meekly.

Malfoy sighed deeply, gathering his patience more than likely, before he closed his eyes.

The room stared at him nervously.

The man took a breath, then two more.

A second passed, maybe a minute, Harry couldn't tell with the butterflies currently playing quidditch in his stomach. This was the moment of truth, as far as he was concerned. Malfoy was the living image of Adrien in real life. He had the looks, the eternal youth, the attitude, but could he act like the character as well? Could he interpret the sorrow?

His breath catched on his throat as Malfoy finally opened his eyes, his breath coming out in a choked gag.

Mr. Bahva and the woman gapped.

The other aplicants started shivering.

A crystaline tear made its was down an ivory cheek.

Draco Malfoy was crying.

"Mon Roi," he whimpered, french accent thick. "Mon Roi, Mon Frère, Mon péché, the one I will always love with the innocence of human creatures. The one that keeps my heart from the abyss. I'm sorry, my beloved, my brother, I'm so sorry."

The blond's voice catched then, broken.

Harry felt something thick lumped in his throat, chocking him. It was such a beautiful image.

Malfoy then brought his hands together in the form of a christian prayer, something Harry couldn't believe the other wizard understood.

"May your soul be taken to heaven by the angels, my king, my dauphin, for this lowly servant of your desire must remain on earth to pay for the sins in my blood."

Slowly, the blond brought his hands to his face, wiped the tears and schooled his face into its normal emotionless mask.

"Was that ok, Mr. Bahva?" he asked simply.

Alfredo nodded, shocked. The Asian woman stood rooted to her spot, eyes full of tears and lips trembling.

Malfoy regarded them all boredly, the pink spots on his cheeks the only evidence of his previous tears. He was really a profesional, then, one that Harry could not have dreamed of.

"Mrs. Chen?" Bahva said then, eyeing the Asian woman with a nervous twitch. She turned to him, her eyes still wide.

"It is amazing," she said in awe. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Daco shrugged.

"A friend from school taught me how to cry on comand, a stupid bet, I'm afraid," he explained, his eyes lighting up fondly. Harry frowned. Who had taught that to Draco, certainly not Crabbe or Goyle, had it been Zabini? Nott? Someone else?

A cold feeling suddenly pooled in his stomach, but he refused to acknowledge it.

The Asian woman, Mrs. Chen, took Draco's hands in hers once more, her eyes bright.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Malfoy, or should I start calling you Adrien from now on?" she asked excitedly. Malfoy nodded, a small smile curling his lips.

"Draco is fine, Ma'am," he said politely. "I'm honored, I must say."

"Don't be, Draco," Alfredo laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are perfect, I mean, you are young, the color of your hair, your eyes, it's all the same as in the book, yet when you look at me I am the one that feels like a foolish boy, how old are you really?"

Harry was about to open his mouth when Malfoy's smile turned to a smirk.

"I'll be forty next month," he said confidently.

Harry groaned in despair, only to stop and blink when Mrs. Chen and Mr. Bahva laughed.

"I don't know the kind of magic you hold, Draco, but I could almost believe that," Mrs. Chen said her eyes full of adoration for the charming boy before her.

Harry swallowed a laugh when Draco looked over the shoulders of Mrs. Chen and Mr. Bahva and rolled his eyes.

'Muggles,' he mouthed.

Harry snorted.

The sudden sound reminded the director and his assistant that he was still in the room, for they both turned to him at the same time, embarrassed smiles on their faces.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy, then," Alfredo said, offering his hand. "You have one talented son, sir."

Harry squeaked, Malfoy started laughing loudly.

"I am not Mr. Malfoy!" Harry protested.

"That's true," Draco said. "Harry is an acquitance."

The welcoming look in Mrs. Chen's eyes froze, as did the smile on Alfredo's handsome face. Malfoy's smirk widened the moment Harry realized how they must look to them then.

The beautiful seventeen year old, charming the way into their hearts.

And the fourty something guardian jealously watching over the prosedure. Not a parent, not a relative.

Harry hung his head, flushing.

He looked like a pedophile.

"I'm his manager, Harry Potter," he grumbled out, trying to shake the disturbing image of his adult body embracing Malfoy's young one.

Someone from the group of eager parents gaped at him then, a woman, her eyes falling immediately to Malfoy's form. The blond glared at her, muttering a curse under his breath. The woman, obviously a witch then, narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

Mrs. Chen nodded, her eyes still mistrustful.

"Then Mr. Potter, I believe you and I have much to discuss regarding Draco's contract," she said, walking towards the room's exit. Harry hurried to follow, calling Draco from over his shoulder. Not sure he wanted to leave the smaller blond alone with a room of angry and disappointed teenagers, jealous parents and a witch who obviously recognised them both.

Alfredo threw his arms around Draco's shoulders then, his smile blinding in intensity.

"Why don't I go to introduce Draco to his co-stars while you see to the paperwork, Mr. Potter? I'm sure he will need to get acquitanced with the other actors right away. Also Mr. Von Schwartz's agent is here, and he will be so happy to see the search is over."

Draco nodded, his eyes full of amusement.

"Can I, Harry? Please?" he begged childishly, smile innocent.

Harry frowned, shaking his head.

"I don't know..." he muttered.

"Come on, Harry," Alfredo said then, happily. "Jonathan is harmless."

"I resent that, Mr. Bahva," said a man, walking into the room with an amused smile on his face.

Harry gapped.

He knew that man, of course he did! Anyone in the world with a tv set knew who that man was.

"Ah! Jonathan, I was just about to look for you," Mr. Bahva said happily. "This is Draco, I believe you might guess who he is, he will be playing the part of 'Rrny."

Jonathan nodded, his deep blue eyes honest and intense at the same time.

"A pleasure meeting you, Draco," he said, shaking the blond's hand.

Draco nodded, cheeks flushed.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. I do hope you are patient with me."

"Please, just Jonathan is ok," the actor said warmly. The blond nodded.

"Mr. Potter," said Mrs. Chen, impatient. "Your charge will be fine with Mr. Bahva and Jonathan, please follow me."

Harry nodded, still in shock and followed the woman out of the room and into a mess of hallways and cramped offices. His mind still swirling with the image of Draco, Malfoy, holding hands with the handsome Jonathan.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. Mrs. Chen turned to him.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Draco is going to work with King Henry VIII?" he squeaked. Mrs. Chen laughed.

"That he will, Jonathan is very eager to play the part of 'Rrny, and I'm sure he and Draco will make a great duet."

Harry nodded, iddly hearing the woman prattle about the contract, Draco's schedule, his paycheck. The image of the two of them together did not fade from his mind. And for the first time he wondered whether it had been such a good idea to share Draco, his discovery, his own personal Adrien, with the world so early.

To Be Continued.


End file.
